The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
In general, a vehicle wheel is secured to an axle through a central portion of a metallic wheel attached with a rubber tire filled with air or nitrogen. Especially in recent years, an aluminum wheel is preferred as it offers a fine design, better fuel efficiency due to lightweight, and better cooling efficiency.
Chassis components of a vehicle are closely related to the performance of the vehicle, and therefore a variety of research and development are performed with a view to reducing the weight of the chassis components. Typically, 1 kg reduction in the chassis components reduces the load on the vehicle suspension by 15 kg when the vehicle is running.
Research and development on the reduction of vehicle weight by forming a hollow portion in the rim or in the spoke of the wheel are known from Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1998-018993, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0022221, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0044653, and Korean Patent No. 10-0460655.